headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Nova 10
"Four Against the Sphinx!" is the tenth issue of volume one of the ongoing comic book series The Man Called Nova. It was written by Marv Wolfman with artwork by penciler Sal Buscema on breakdowns and Frank Giacoia on finished art and inks. The issue was colored by Bruce D. Patterson and lettered by Joe Rosen. The cover illustration was composed by Al Milgrom. It was edited by Marv Wolfman. The issue carried a June, 1977 cover date and a cover price of .30 per copy (.35 with later distributions). Synopsis Appearances * Nova, Richard Rider * Bobby Rider * Gloria Rider * Condor * Diamondhead, Archie Dyker * Firefly, Thomas Ewing * Powerhouse, Rieg Davan * The Spinx, Anath-Na Mut * Kur * Sage * Unnamed desk sergeant * Unnamed NYFD officers * New York City Fire Department * New York City Police Department * Humans * New York :* Long Island :* New York City :* Hudson River :* Westhaven Nuclear Generating Station * Ka Stone * Pyramid of Knowledge * Energy projection * Flight * Pyrokinesis * Regeneration * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Nova'', Volume 1. * UPC barcode: 0714860235206. * This issue was published in the midst of a price hike of all standard 32-page Marvel Comics issues, which went from .30 per copy to .35 per copy. Some printings of this issue bear a .30 cover price, while others have a .35 cover price. * This issue includes a Hostess Cup Cakes advertisement featuring Captain America called "Captain America and the Sore Sir's Apprentices". * Dan Crespi provided the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited. * Cover artist Al Milgrom is credied by his initials only (A.M.). * Sal Buscema provided the breakdowns for this issue while Frank Giacoia provided the finished art and inks. * Colorist Bruce D. Patterson is credited as B. Patterson in this issue. * First appearance of Firefly. He appears next in ''Power Man and Iron Fist'' #105. * Nova appeared last in ''Nova'' #9. He appears next in ''Nova'' #11. * Gloria Rider appeared last in ''Nova'' #9. She appears next in ''Nova'' #11. * Bobby Rider appeared last in ''Nova'' #9. He appears next in ''Nova'' #15. * The Sphinx appeared last in ''Nova'' #7. He appears next in ''Nova'' #11. * Sage appeared last in ''Nova'' #7. He appears next in ''Nova'' #11. * Kur appeared last in ''Nova'' #7. He appears next in ''Nova'' #11. * The Condor appeared last in ''Nova'' #8. He appears next in flashback ''Nova'' #24. His next actual appearance is in ''Nova'', Volume 2 #3. * Diamondhead appeared last in ''Nova'' #8. He appears next in ''Nova'' #22. * Powerhouse appeared last in ''Nova'' #8. He appears next in ''Nova'' #11. * Nova was accused of breaking into a warehouse in ''Nova'' #7. * Computer Prime gave Nova the map coordinates in ''Nova'' #8. * Nova makes reference to Don Rickles in this issue. Don Rickles is an American film actor and stand-up comedian who was popular during the 1960s and 70s. * Nova makes reference to the Human Torch in this issue. The Human Torch is Johnny Storm, a superhero and member of the Fantastic Four. Recommended Reading See also External Links * Nova #10 at MDP * * * Nova #10 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Nova Vol 1 Category:1977/Comic issues